Stuck on Naboo
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: What happens when Zam gets injured and Jango and her have to land on Naboo. And stay there? Three words: Pirates, Slavers, and Bounty hunters oh my! (ships include: Jango/Zam, Cad Bane/Aurra, and Embo/Sugi) PLEASE R&R! (warning: characters may be OOC at times!)
1. Touch Down

This is my first fan fic so take it easy on me!

Disclamer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I own none of the characters, places, affiliations, ect., ect.,. With the exception of the characters I made up (Oucan Daw, the exicutor, the dim waitress, and smuggler with a 5 o'clock).

Well that's it! I hope you enjoy!

*So Jango and Zam are on Slave I fighting some smuggler dudes who boarded the ship*

* * *

"Once we kill you two," the smuggler said firing two horribly aimed shots  
", We'll take your ship and sell 'er on the black market. Someone 'll pay a handsome price for this beauty."  
"Not a chance." Jango said sounding oddly calm as he fired back at him.  
The blaster fire volleyed back and fourths. The teams were an uneven 20 to 2. But Zam and Jango had made it a more even 15 to 2.  
"This ship is small," said a smuggler with a 5 o'clock "If we corner 'em, they'll have nowhere to hide."  
Soon it was 7 to 2 with dead smugglers everywhere. 'If we can shoot at least 4 more, the others might surrender and- '  
Suddenly a searing pain was in Zam's stomach. She fell over from the impact of the shot.  
"ZAM!" Jango yelled taking out two more. A shot just grazed Jango's shoulder but he leapt out of the way. He shoved something in front of her to protect her, but she couldn't tell what it was from her low angle.  
Finally the shooting stopped. Jango pushed what looked like a box out of the way and knelt down to her.  
" You ok?" He asked taking his helmet off.  
"Yeah." She said kind of zoning, looking into his eyes. They were so cold yet comforting and how they-  
"Zam?" Jango said now with a look of severe concern on his face.  
"What?" Zam asked kind of blushing.  
"I said 'where did you get hit?'" He asked.  
"Oh! My stomach." She said starting to realize how painful the wound was.  
Jango hauled her over to the co-pilot's seat. He brought up the holo map. After examining their position, (and un-docking the smuggler ship) Jango came to a conclusion.  
"The closest system is Naboo." He said.  
"Ok. I know a place no one knows goes anymore." Zam recalled. "It's a bounty hunter 'safe place' if you will. It was abandoned about a month ago."  
"Why?" Jango asked.  
"They found a dead mynock." Zam said with a smirk.  
"Are you serious!?"  
"Pretty much." Zam answered. She had heard the story on the holonet news.  
"What wimps." Jango muttered.  
"Exactly my thoughts." Zam agreed.

Their ship jumped out of hyperspace and entered the Naboo system. Zam entered the coordinates of the safe house into the navi computer. The bounty hunter safe place was more like a safe palace. It looked like a vacation home for Queen Amidala herself.  
" This is the right place?" Jango asked.  
"Yup." Zam responded.  
While in hyperspace, Jango had wrapped a bandage around her. The wound was still really painful, regardless of the bacta Jango added.  
Slave I landed on the landing pad and Jango helped Zam down the ramp. They walked inside and they were stunned. They were in a great marble hallway with a beautiful view out every window.  
"They abandoned this?" Jango asked in awe.  
"From what I heard," Zam responded ", yes."

* * *

Jango and Zam found a room on the second floor. It had a balcony and a king and a half size bed with a canopy. The bed had at least a dozen square pillows on it. There was a nightstand next to the be with a vase of flowers on it. On the wall opposite of the bed, there was a dresser with a mirror. Then there was a small clock on the wall next to the balcony door.  
Currently zam as in the bed and Jango was finding some food. 'It probably all went bad by now.' Zam thought. Between the sound of the birds and the water lapping on the shore below, Zam got tired and finally went to sleep.

* * *

She awoke next when she smelled food. 'O-kay. He must be ... cooking.' She thought. She looked out the balcony. It was either sunset or sunrise. 'It's probably sunrise.' Zam assumed. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. It was a nice cream color. 'Probably marble.'  
Then Jango walked in the room carrying a tray with what looked like food on it.  
"Jango cooking. I must be dead." Zam moaned with a smirk.  
"No but you were close." Jango said.  
"So... you cook?" Zam said cocking an eyebrow.  
"Naw. I just found some food and heated it up." he responded. Honestly, she didn't care what she was eating right now, she was just so hungry. 'I must have slept through dinner last night.' she thought.  
"I'm going to go explore." Jango said and walked out of the room.  
Jango was so... interesting. Also it was extremely hard to read his expressions with his helmet on. She was determined to learn more about the man under the helmet.

~I know that last sentence is cheezy. But how did ya'll like it? Well never mind that, you can tell me in you comment you post (hint, hint). Well, I'll try to get that next chapter up soon. Have a nice day!~


	2. Le Chateau de Bounty Hunters

Zam woke up and it was dark out. Jango was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the clock and it was 8:54. 'I was asleep all day?' Zam wondered. 'Wow.' Then she heard footsteps outside her room. Automatically her hand slipped to her blaster holster. She pointed her gun at the door. The footsteps stopped outside the room. The knob turned and-  
"Geeze! You don't want me in here, fine!" Jango said holding up his hands.  
"Sorry, habit." Zam said, holstering her gun.  
"Well I found out some valuable information." He said crossing the room and sitting on the bed.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, there's a basement full of alcoholic beverages, there are three grand bathrooms, there actually was a dead mynock until I took care of it, and a pantry the size of a small docking bay."  
"Wow." Zam said.  
"Also there was a revolving bookcase." He added.  
"Where does it go?" She asked, eyes widening.  
"I was going to wait for you to find out." He replied.  
"Aw, how sweet." She said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"No, I just wanted you to go first to set off all the hidden traps." Jango sarcastically retorted.  
"You say the nicest things. Come on. We should get some sleep." She said patting the bed next to her. Jango looked hesitant at first. Then he walked to the door.  
"I need a walk." He said exiting the room.  
"Oh Jango." Zam muttered and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Zam woke up in the middle of the night. She was curled up on the side of the bed almost falling off. She scooted more inwards and yawned while stretching out. her arm brushed up against something or someone in the other side of the bed. 'Jango?' She thought looking over. And it indeed was Jango. 'He is so funny some times.' She thought with a smile as she drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning sleepy- " She looked over and there was no Jango. She looked over and on the dresser was his helmet and his jet pack. Yet again she smelt food like the day before. A couple minutes later, Jango came in with a tray of breakfast.  
"Gonna make it to lunch and dinner today?" He asked smirking. She sat up in bed to eat. A sudden, searing pain shot through her stomach.  
"Ugh!" She moaned in pain.  
"What?"  
"The shot hurts." Zam said cringing in pain.  
"Eat something. Then I'll take a look at it." He said standing back up and retrieving his helmet and jet pack.  
"Erm... ok." Zam said. Then Jango walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
She munched on her food for a few more minutes. Then Jango returned with a med pack.  
And a medical droid.  
"Where in the galaxy did you find that?!"  
"In one of the bathroom closets." He said. The medical droid walked over to her.  
"What seems to be the problem miss?" The droid asked.  
"I got shot in the stomach." Zam answered.  
"Please show me the wound." The droid said.  
"Oh Jango, these things creep me out." She said.  
"What, the droid? Why?"  
"I don't trust them." She shivered. " Are you sure you couldn't find a betty bot or something?"  
"Zam, you'll be ok," He said walking toward the door. ", If you need me just holler, I'll be right outside." Then he walked out and shut the door. Zam knew the droid wasn't sketchy, but it still creeped her out because it was male programming. Zam pulled up her shirt just above the wound.  
After a quick examination, the droid confirmed that she would be ok and applied a medical bandage that would heal it faster. The droid also told her she should be able to walk now. As the droid left, Jango walked back in.  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I can walk now too, so that's improvement." She said happily.  
"Good. I have to get some thing from Slave I. You wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
They walked down the halls to the landing pad, Jango telling her where everything was and all his discoveries on the way. They finally got out to the platform and were dumbstruck at the sight.  
"Where's Slave I?"


	3. Discoveries

Oh. My. Gosh. Cad Bane was about to loose it. He was currently in a bar with his posse. Bad idea. They were there looking for a bounty. Currently the droids were talking in a morse code-like language he couldn't understand, Aurra Sing was drinking whatever it was she got, and Shahan Alama was flirting with the Twi' Lek waitress.  
"You know," Aurra said ", I thought we were trying to get a bounty." Bane just slapped his face with his palm.  
"Yes." He basically moaned.  
" And so then I, like, shocked the jedi and saved everyone." Shahan said to the obviously dim waitress.  
" Actually," Robonino said walking over ", I shocked the jedi and Aurra pulled him back."  
"Cuz your not strong enough to lift a mynock!" Aurra laughed.  
'This is going to be a long trip.' Bane thought.

* * *

30 minutes later...

* * *

"Anyone wanna play sabbacc?" Robonino asked.  
"It is not my programming to play stupid, irresponsible games that deprive me of my credits." IG-88 said.  
"Wow. Deep." Aurra said sarcastically.  
"Bane, why don't me and you go look for a bounty while these block heads mingle." She whispered leaning over the table so he could hear her. One thing Bane had learned about Aurra, actually two. One, her sentences rarely exceeded two words. Two, if they did, it was important. Usually. Sometimes she just liked to confuse them.

* * *

"I am so... tired... of these... stinkin'... pirates!" Sugi yelled between blaster shots.  
"I know." Embo said in his language whilst kicking a pirate in the face and shooting two more.  
"I am not programmed with their tactics." Seripas said.  
"Ok Seripas. We all know your NOT a droid." Rumi said.  
The four ran behind a building for cover. They were on the planet of Naboo hunting pirates for a bounty.  
"Why are... they... on Naboo?" Rumi asked between breaths.  
"No clue." Embo said plainly.  
"Don't move scum!" A pirate said. They were surrounded.

* * *

"How about this one?" Aurra asked.  
"No Aurra." Bane said rubbing his temple. The bounties that they were finding were, well, ... lame. There was no danger, adventure, or challenge. Bane liked challenges.  
"How 'bout this?" Aurra said pointing at a Weequay face on the bounty selector.  
"Maybe..." He said reading the specs. he was a slaver, wanted dead or alive, and very dangerous.  
"Yep. This is the one." he said as he took the bounty via comm chip.  
They walked back over to their table. Just as they arrived, the dim Twi' Lek waitress stormed off in a huff. The droids were still talking in morse code and Robonino was still trying to get them to play sabbacc.  
"We found a job." He said, still standing.  
"Oh?" said Shahan.  
"Yeah. Slaver, very dangerous, worth a lot." Aurra said.  
"How much?" Robonino said, eyes getting wide.  
"300,000 republic credits." Bane said.  
"Oooh!" Robonino said rubbing is webbed hands together.  
"So your in?"

* * *

"Where is Slave I?!" Jango asked again, in disbelief.  
"Maybe we aren't the only ones here." Zam suggested.  
"Yeah right. Like a force ghost came an took my ship." Jango grumbled.  
"Let's go have a look down that secret passage way. Maybe it will lead us to something." She insisted.  
Finally Jango gave in and they went to where the revovling book case was. Jango pulled on a purple book with sold scroll on the side. There was a clicking noise, then the old bookcase spun around, creaking as it went.  
"Wow." Zam said, astonished.  
"Ladies first." Jango said sarcastically.  
"If you insist." she responded, easing her way into the gap between the wall and the bookcase.  
"You sure you can fit?" Zam asked jokingly. No responce.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said for her own good.  
It was really dark. She heard Jango making his way in, so she started down the passage. There were tons of cobwebs and the floor was dusty only on the sides, as if someone recently walked through here.  
Finally they came to a corner. Zam could hear voices and see light coming from around the corner. Jango grabbed her shoulder signaling her to stop. Then he pushed infront of her and kept walking.  
"We got enough?" They heard a voice ask. There was a vent at the end of the wall. Jango and Zam looked through the bars to see two Weequay pirates, three Rodians, several Gammorreans, and some other scum with blasters. All around the room infront of them were cages filled with tons of slaves. Though the female population was bigger.  
"They must be working for a Hutt as a slaving operation." Jango whispered.  
"Naw. Just got a call from Oucan. Just caught some fresh. Said there was a robot, a Kyuzo, a Frenk, and a Zabrak. Two females, a male, and a robot." The other Weequay said.  
"Oh mynocks!" Zam gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise from what she heard, "Not Sugi!"

* * *

As their ship dropped out of hyperspace, Bane looked onto the beautiful planet of Naboo. He hadn't been here in years.  
"Remember that bounty hunter hide-out? We could go there." Aurra suggested.  
"Well, we know the pirates, slavers, whatever they are, are working underground. First we have to go about finding their head quarters." Bane answered.  
"How we gonna do that/ They're UNDERground!" Robonino said emphasizing the 'under'.  
"Scanners, you fish brain!" Aurra said tapping the controls of the ship. After a while of flying, the scanners finally picked up something. It was idenetified as an underground warehouse. It was the head quarters.


	4. Close Encounters

Sugi woke up with binders on, sitting down. She didn't open her eyes yet. She just sat there, listening. The last thing she remembered was being shot by a blaster switched to stun.  
The voices she heard were gruff and manly. Very... pirate-ish. She would know. She has hated pirates for the longest time.  
"Here they are." said one voice.  
"Good. Good!" said another.  
"So 'ow much am I gettin' paid?" asked voice one. There was a should that sounded like a hand smacking a face.  
"I'm not payin' ye'!" Said voice two.  
"Alright! Alright! Geeze, so what do you think they'll fetch?" Voice one asked.  
"I dunno. We need to exterminate the droid and the Kyuzo as soon as possible." Said voice two.  
"But why are we exterminating them? Their of fine stock, they would make good slaves!" said voice one.  
"Ye' don't think do ye'? These ones are, were, obviously bounty hunters! They're sure to cause trouble!" Explained voice two.  
Sugi opened her eyes. It was two Weequay pirates who were talking. Sugi was in a cage separated from her crew. 'Blast! How are we going to get out of this?' she thought.

* * *

After a while, Jango and Zam went to eat some lunch. They came back to the passage and were extremely shocked. It was Sugi and her crew they were talking about. Embo, Sugi, Rumi, and Seripas were all in cages. Separate cages.  
" We need to exterminate the droid and the Kyuzo as soon as possible." Said a scraggly looking Weequay.  
Zam looked at Jango, who was staring through the vent. He looked very thoughtful. Finally Zam couldn't take it anymore.  
"We need to help them."  
"We need a plan." Jango responded.  
"Ok...we could...or...Ugh! I got nothing." She said.  
"Hmm." Jango thought for a minute, "I've got it."

* * *

"Well, well. It appears they are BELOW the safe house." Aurra said making fun of Robonino.  
"Let's land there. Once we're there, we'll find out how to get down there." Bane ordered.  
Aurra nodded, then started taking the ship down to the landing pad. Once down, they closed up the ship and walked in.  
Every little decoration was absolutely perfect. Ceiling murals, marble pillars, solid god fountains.  
Robonino whistled, "I wish I owned this place!"  
"Well you don't." Aurra snapped.  
"Everyone split up. Find a way into that warehouse." Bane ordered.  
Shahan went to the kitchen, Aurra went to the master bathrooms, Bane looked down the halls, the droids guarded, and Robonino went to the library.

* * *

'Gee, I sure wish I was a Wookiee or something.' Robonino's size was not helping his hunt for the ware house.  
He walked over to the bookcase. The small one, not the one that reached the ceiling. There was a purple book with gold scroll on the side that caught his greedy eye. It was pretty. It looked expensive. He went to tug it out and instead, it turned the bookcase around!  
'A trap door! Yes!'  
"Hey guys? I found it!

* * *

"So we could-" Jango was cut off when they heard a sound coming from the way they came.  
"Someone's coming!" Zam said. They heard a voice.  
"Hey guys? I found it!" It was a weird voice.  
"Do you think it's Naboo security?" Zam asked.  
"No. I think it's other hunters." Jango said drawing his twin blasters.

* * *

"This had better be good bubble brain!" Bane said as he walked into the library. 'Probably some book he wants me to price.' he thought.  
"Look at this!" Robonino said.  
"What in the name of Pantora is that?!" Shahan asked pointing at the gap in the wall. He and Aurra had just walked in followed by the droids. Aurra slapped the upside of his face at his stupid remark.  
"It's a passage way stupid!" She said thoroughly annoyed. Bane inspected it. it appeared to be safe.  
"Let's go." He said.  
They made their way down a long tunnel that looked as though it was used recently. Finally they turned a corner and saw two shadows. Aurra loaded her pistols. At the sound, the two turned around.  
"What are you two doing here!?" Aurra gasped.

* * *

Oucan Daw. Leader of a pirate, slaver group of thugs. Once in slavery as a young boy, he wanted revenge. So he became a slaver. Oucan was not the brightest lightsaber in the temple, but he had a long memory. And he knew his weapons pretty darn well, too. Selecting quality slaves out of ones that endangered his business was his specialty. Oucan was NOT good with traps. Ha was also especially not good at picking quality binders that worked. That was Embo's advantage.  
" 'ere he is Oucan." Said a pirate showing another to Embo's cage.  
"Hmm. Yes, we will have to do away with this one. looks a lot of trouble." Oucan said to his companion.  
"Actually he looks a lot like the bounty hunter Embo." Said his companion. Oucan smacked his companion's face.  
While this was going on, Embo was freeing himself. He easily broke the cheap binders and got his hands out. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment.


	5. Final Assult

Alright! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! This is the last chapter, but I'm going to upload a preview for the next one as the 'sixth chapter'. I hope you like it and give me more wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! (I do own Oucan Daw, the dim waitress, the dead mynock, pirate 1, and pirate 2, basically all the little dudes I made up for my fic to be more intense.)

* * *

"DON'T shoot Aurra!" Bane ordered giving her a small shove to throw her aim off. She holstered her blasters and shoved him back. Typical Aurra.  
Through the dim, musty light of the passage way, they could make out two figures with their blasters drawn. They could also make out who they were. Zam Wesell and Jango Fett.  
"Well if it isn't Cad Bane." Zam said with a smirk.  
"If it isn't Wesell, still following Jango around." Aurra joked.  
"You know it." Zam said, now grinning. Both girls stepped forward and broke into a hug.  
"Good to see you girl!" Zam said.  
"You too."

* * *

'So much for the bounty,' Sugi thought. Two pirates walked over to Embo's cage and opened it. 'Man we could use some help now.'

* * *

"Sooo... you hunting these pirates or what?" Bane asked, obviously weirded out by the girls' behavior.  
"Or what." Zam replied smirking at her own joke.  
"So why are you spying on them?" Shahan asked.  
"We aren't spying on them. We were in space, Zam got shot, we came here because it was the closest system, and now my ship is missing." Jango answered.  
"Well is that it?" Aurra asked pointing through the vent. Jango followed her long, skeletal finger to see his ship in the pirate ware house.  
"Man..." Jango muttered.  
"What are they doing now?" Zam asked.  
The group crowded around the vent. They saw two pirates taking Embo out of his cage. He wasn't really putting up a fight, which was odd for him.  
"Well it seems these pirates accumulate slaves and execute ones that look like their going to be trouble." Aurra said.  
"How do you know?" Bane asked. She tapped her head as her antenna collapsed back into her skull.  
"Right, implants. Sorry."

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

"So does everyone know the plan?" Jango asked.  
"Halt." The droids said that were with Bane.  
"Whaddaya mean 'halt'?" Shahan asked.  
"HALT." They said more firmly, holding up their blasters.  
"This doesn't look good." Zam said.  
"You are all under arrest." The one said.  
"Not likely." Robonino said zapping them both with a buzzer Jawas usually carried. The bad thing is, the pirates heard it.

* * *

It took four slavers to do it, but they eventually cuffed Embo to the wall. The 'executor' was about to shoot him when there was a zapping sound coming from an air vent.  
"What's that?" someone asked.  
"Look! Up there!" A Rodian pointed. Every one, even the executor, looked up. That was all the time Embo needed to break out, again, and break the executor's neck.

* * *

"OMG Bane! Do you KNOW how to REPROGRAM droids once you buy them?!" Aurra yelled angrily.  
"Keep it down Aurra!" Robonino said, attempting to calm her.  
"Uh... guys? I think they heard us." Zam said.  
She was right. About 20 slavers and pirates were running toward the vent they were in.  
"This day just keeps getting better."

* * *

Embo wasted no time getting to Sugi, Rumi, and Seripas. He released them all within a matter of seconds. In another matter of seconds they were all pinned down behind some cargo boxes. Without weapons.

* * *

"Well, might as well not hang 'round her." Zam said, kicking the vent open. She jumped out, shooting some rodians while she was at it.  
"Well come on!" Aurra said, following Zam's lead.  
"Robonino, stay here and guard our exit." Bane ordered, as he jumped out into the melee with Jango.  
"Yep." Robonino said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Over there!" Sugi yelled, pointing at the vent. Two girls just came out of the vent guns-a-blazin'. One was obviously Aurra Sing and the other, she assumed, was zam Wesell.  
Sugi, wanting to help, found a blaster from a fallen pirate. She started shooting from her position behind the boxes. That caught the pirates off guard. Seconds later, Cad Bane and Jango Fett were flying over head, shooting down pirates from above.  
"Well at least they're friendly bounty hunters." She said.  
"To us." Rumi added.

* * *

'How can this be?!' Oucan thought. 'How did they find our location?' He knew he was fighting a loosing battle. So he decided to flee.

To be continued...

* * *

How did you all like the LAST chapter! Sniffle, sniffle. I will be writing more fics that come after this, so stay tuned! Also I will be uploading the preview for the next fic, titled _We Don't DO Balls_, on this one as chapter 6! Please review! I love to read them as much as you love to write them! (I love to read them just in case you infact don't like to write them!).


	6. Preview for upcoming sequel!

Here it is! Da-da-da! The preview for the next fic!

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Star Wars! ME! George Lucas does (Until he sold it to stinkin' Disney!) But I did make up Sheena Delfina(that's her last name)!

* * *

Preview for _We Don't Do Balls_:

"OMG!" Zam squealed. "We get to dress up!"

"In fancy ball gowns!" Aurra added.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm getting dragged into this?" Bane asked, adjusting his hat.

"I may have some gowns in your sizes. Come on, let's go see!" Sheena said. The girls made a beeline for the other room.

"Why did we agree to this?" Boba groaned.

"I know. If it is what I'm thinking it is, then it may not be worth the credits." Bane summed up.

"Yeah. I don't do balls." Jango added. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

How did you like it? Are you totally excited to find out what their job is, why they gotta dress up, and who Sheena Delfina is? Only time will tell! Please review! (P.S: just so you dn't have a heart attack when the next fic comes out, Boba is Jango's brother. Don't ask me for the backstory! it just makes love triangles ten times better. Cuz now it's Boba/ Aurra!). Any way, I will try to upload the next fic soon. Until then, stay safe and happy reading!


End file.
